Crazy little Music
by Fiona12690
Summary: Sam's gone a little crazy so the only way he lets out the way of craziness is ..... well you have to read and find out!


**Crazy little music**

Disclaimer: Alright I have a new story here so enjoy!

Summary: Sam's gone a little crazy so the only way he lets out the way of craziness is ... well you have to read and find out!

Now we find Sam and Dean driving through the Kansas boarder on their way to Lawrence once more to meet up with their father and Missori. Metallica blaring through the speakers in the impala and strangely Sam looking through Dean's cassette tapes unhappy. Finally Sam looses it and yells over the music while grabbing his hair dramatically, " Dean do you have anything other than Metallica and ACDC. "

Shocked by his outburst Dean stutters " U..uh no, this is god's music. What else would you expect me to have these are the classics Sammy."

" It's Sam, and I'd think you'd have a variety." Sam moans like a four-year-old who just got his candy taken away. Just Sams luck they pass a music store and Sam screams, " Stop!" Dean slams on his breaks and looks at his brother and asks.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing, I just saw a Music Store back there and wanted to check it out." Sam stated as Dean growls as he turns Metallica's, St.Anger, up louder and begins to sing along with it, then drives more down the road as Sam turns it down while Dean glares at him and turns it back up. Sam turns it down once more and Dean turns it back up. Sam turns it down.

Turns up

Turns down

Turns up

Turns down

Turns up

Turns Down

" Alright, will go to the damn music store, now stop or you'll ruin my speakers!" Dean shouts infuriated as Sam just smiles knowing that he's won this battle as they turn around. They pull into the store and Dean lays out the ground rules for the music he'll play in his car and that it had to be a cassette.

" You really have to put in a cd player." Sam suggests as Dean scoffs insulted.

" I'll never ruin my baby with something like that. It would ruin her authentisity as the best car in the world." Sam rolls his eyes and goes to the cassettes and looks for the music he likes and maybe won't drive himself crazy while he's sitting in Dean's car. He pulls out a cassette and smirks, maybe he could get Dean to convert to this band just as he was getting Sam to convert to Metallicism as Dean calls it.

Sam notices that Dean isn't in the store anymore so he buys the tape and goes out to the car. Sam gets in the car and Dean looks at him peeved and asks, " What did you get some chick music like Britney Spears or something?"

" You'll find out now won't you?" Sam said as he pushed in the tape he bought and they drove down the road listening to these words as Sam sings them.  
**_  
There is just enough christ in me  
To make me feel almost guilty  
Is that why God made us breed  
To make us see we're humans being  
You break this, I'll break all that  
You break my balls with all your crap  
Spread your disease like lemmings breeding  
That's what makes us humans being  
Shine on, shine on  
Shine on, shine on  
Some low life flat head scum infects  
The sickness in his eyes reflects  
You wonder why your life is screaming  
Wonder why we're humans being  
Shine on, shine on  
Shine on, shine on  
Humans  
Humans being  
We're just humans, humans being  
That's what makes us  
Humans being..._**

They reached Missori's house when the song ended and Dean asked,

" Alright, it stays who was it?"

" Van Halen and the song was ' Humans Being' so you like? "

" Yeah, I already said it stays." Sam snickered as Missori was waiting for them on the porch smirking at Sam as she held out 35 dollars.

" Hey why's Missori looking at me like that and waving money?" Dean asked as Sam shrugged and smirked back at her and when they got to the porch she handed Sam the money and Dean looked at her and then Sam and them back at her again clueless. " Someone wanna clue me in?"

Dean pouted as they both laughed at him and Sam said, " You have been converted to Van Halenism. Congradulations."

They left Dean there to look dumbfounded for awhile and thought,

_He did what I was doing and did it to me. _

" Argh! " Was all you heard as Dean stomped into the house and Missori yelling at him not to slam her door.

Note: Ok I know it wasn't all that but it was all I could think of as I was listening to Van Halen's: Human's Being. I love that song.

No offence to Metallica or ACDC i love them too, but my brother wears those tapes and cd's out to much. Tell me how you like it, Deans ooc but deal with it. It's funnier that way.


End file.
